benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade
Production Episode: 41 Date: February 11, 1981 Time: 50:27 Musical Director: Ronnie Aldrich Vocals: The Ladybirds Choreography: Linda Finch and Samantha Stevens Producer: Dennis Kirkland Director: Dennis Kirkland Writer: Benny Hill Episode * Benny Quickie: Crow's Feet * Benny's Ballad: Down on the Farm * A Tribute To The Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade * Channel Surfing * Benny's Monologue: Castaway * The Poster Girl * Benny Quickie: Camera Shy * Hill's Angels: Keep Young & Beautiful * Music: Benny at The Beach * Hill's Angels: Ease On Down The Road * Undercover Sanitary Inspector * Tag: Bus Stop She-Hulk Highlights * Remake of "Tribute To The Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade" sketch * Benny Hill as a castaway * "The Incredible Hulk" spoof Cast * Benny Hill - Dan Dan The Laboratory Man * Henry McGee * Bob Todd * Jack Wright * Sue Upton * Roger Finch * Bella Emberg * Ken Sedd * Camilla Blair - Hill's Angel * Alison Bell - Hill's Angel * Lee Gibson - Hill's Angel * Louise English - Hill's Angel * Abigail Higgins - Hill's Angel * Beverly Kaye - Hill's Angel * Penny Kendall - Hill's Angel * Clare Smalley - Hill's Angel * Julie Kirk - Hill's Angel (uncredited) * Len Keyes (uncredited) Quotes * Wall Poster with added Graffiti - "Don't waste water - dilute it!" ---- * Dan - "Communist with knife and fork seeks Capitalist with steak and kidney pie." ---- * Assistant - "Eighty degrees?" Weather Man - "Yeah, forty in the morning, and forty in the afternoon!" ---- * Wall Graffiti - "The wages of sin is death - The wages at Thames TV is worse." ---- * Henry McGee - "What do I call you?" Louise LeClerc - "You can call me anything you like!" ---- * Gaston LeClerc - "And there was Pythagoras, and he had a theorem and it burst and it hurt." Louise LeClerc - "And he invented algebra, arithmetic and geometry...." Gaston LeClerc - "Because he hated children." ---- * Junk Man - "They're riding boots." Trixie - "They don't look like riding boots to me." Junk Man - "Then try walking in them." ---- * Blackboard Saying - "Cleanliness is next to Godliness - Only in the Irish Dictionary." ---- * Blackboard Saying - "If a brick layer can lay bricks, can a plumber lay plumbs?" ---- * Dan - "You've been eating meat again!" ---- * Dan - "There may be spies here from the eastern bloc." Zucco - "Balkans!" Dan - "It's true I tell you!" ---- * Brick Wall Graffiti - "Time flies like the wind - Fruit flies like bananas." Trivia * Selected acts from this episode appear in the "Video Sideshow" VHS. * This episode features Benny's spoof of the '80s CBS-TV series "The Incredible Hulk." * The Angels on the "Ease on Down The Road" sketch are Clare Smalley (red), Louise English (pink), Sue Upton (black), Penny Kendall (gold), Abigail Higgins (white), Alison Bell (violet) and Camilla Blair (violet bodysuit). * The Angels in the "Keep Young and Beautiful" sketch are Sue Upton (dark blue), Alison Bell (pink), Louise English (green), Abigail Higgins (green), Clare Smalley (pink), Camilla Blair (blue), Beverly Kaye (magenta), Abigail Higgins (light blue) and Penny Kendall as the girl in the bathtub. * The "Tribute To The Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade" is a remake of an earlier sketch. Sue Upton replaces Sue Bond in the episode. * The exteriors in the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade sketch look like the farm road from Big Poppa and the mansion courtyard from The B-Team sketch. It's unconfirmed if they're the same locations. * "Undercover Sanitary Inspector" is a remake of a sketch from February 24, 1971. * The names, Dirt Reynolds and Cybil Serpent, at the start of the "Undercover Sanitary Inspector" sketch are an homage to American actors Burt Reynolds and Cybil Shepard. Reynolds is a known fan of "The Benny Hill Show." * The names on Clare Smalley's t-shirt during her transformation are supposedly an homage to several Welsh towns with similar bizarre spellings. * Louise English and Sue Upton play some of the extra men in the She-Hulk sketch despite the fact that Ken Sedd and Len Keyes being part of this episode. * Alison Bell wears the She-Hulk outfit again as Wanda the Wicked West Whickam Whip Woman in the Super-Teech sketch. Abigail Higgins also wears it in a doorway gag. * Blooper: In the She-Hulk tag, Jackie Wright blows his pipe ash all over the sleeve of Clare Smalley's t-shirt, but in the next scene, it's clean. * Blooper: When Clare Smalley starts transforming, her chest grows larger, but in the next take, her chest is normal and starts growing bigger again. * Blooper: When Clare Smalley plays the young lady turning into the She-Hulk, she goes from small shoes to large leather boots with thick soles as Alison Bell. * According to an urban legend, Marvel Comics creator Stan Lee created the She-Hulk after seeing this episode to keep from losing his rights to the character. Sequence * Last Episode: Wonder Gran meets Dr. Jekyll * Next Episode: Big Poppa ---- Category: Episodes Category:1981 Episodes